Seemingly Normal
by OneWorld-OneDream
Summary: Nejiten. Everything started out seemingly normal for TenTen, but it never ends that way, especially when it comes to Neji.
1. Chapter 1

_For what purpose am I here?_

_Why do I exist?_

_Am I important? To somebody? Anybody?_

"TenTen! Time to get up! You're going to be late _again!_ I'm sure your _boyfriend_ won't appreciate it!" TenTen's older cousin, and only living relative, Sunano called from the kitchen.

TenTen groaned as she rolled out of her cozy bed at such an ungodly hour. "He's not my boyfriend! He's my training partner!" She yelled back. TenTen was not exactly a morning person, and it really showed around Sunano who loved to poke fun at her in the early hours of the day. TenTen looked over at her clock to make sure she wasn't actually going to be late for her training, and as usual, was right on time. She shook her head and smiled at her cousin's idea of fun. _This is why I can never invite any of my friends over, Sunano will keep saying that Neji is my boyfriend, and knowing my friends, they'll go for it…_

"TenTen! Are you leaving yet or not?" Sunano's voice got a bit higher, suggesting some sort of urgency in TenTen's departure.

"Uhhh, yeah, one sec!" TenTen grabbed her training gear and ran out of her room, past her cousin, and out the front door, "See ya tonight!" She called without looking back.

TenTen slowed down to a walk as soon as her small apartment was out of view. She and Sunano had lived there for as long as TenTen could remember. During the Kyuubi attack, TenTen's whole family was killed, minus herself and Sunano of course. Sunano was a waitress at a local restaurant and supported herself and TenTen until TenTen became a kunoichi. Now that TenTen and the rest of the Konoha 11 were Chunnin, excluding Neji (Jonin) and Naruto (Genin), she had enough money to help Sunano with the bills. The two cousins lived a modest and simple life.

TenTen sighed as she reached the edge of the familiar training grounds. She had grown accustomed to those specific grounds for Team Gai ever since she was 12 years old, five years ago. Ever since then, she and Neji still trained together. TenTen found it comforting to rely on Neji. He had always been there for her, not matter how cold his outward personality was. He had even gone to visit her parent's graves with her on the anniversary of their deaths.

Yes, TenTen was in love with her training partner. Not that HE would ever know that. After all, he was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's had their own way of living life, main and branch houses alike. TenTen just knew it would be best to stay out of his clan's affairs. So, the two teammates stayed as they were, teammates. Not a hint of anything other than friendship. TenTen was aiming to make the rank of Jonin this year, while Neji was beginning his training for ANBU. Neji had caught the ANBU recruiter's attention over the past couple of years, which made TenTen uneasy. ANBU was known for their strength, but also the price that came with that. Death. The death rate was high, being a ninja, but an ANBU member's life expectancy was five to ten years after joining the ranks. TenTen was not ready to lose her best friend to such a statistic.

It's not like she though Neji was weak, it was just the overwhelming horror of the idea of losing him. But TenTen never voiced her opinions. Neji was Neji, and he would do what he wanted with or without her support, but even TenTen knew that Neji would rather have her on his side.

Speaking of having someone on his or her side. TenTen jumped as she saw Neji sitting right next to her, waiting.

"Welcome back" Neji said, his way of commenting on TenTen's intense internal thought process. TenTen flushed red and hung her head in apology.

"Sorry, it's been a weird morning" TenTen semi-honestly replied. Normally, TenTen did not space out thinking about her best friend like that, but that did not exactly make it a weird morning… TenTen's thoughts were ripped away from her as Neji stood and turned to her, silently asking to start their training warm-up. TenTen tensed and nodded, jumping towards the center of the grounds and beginning the daily practice.

The two trained for hours, taking ten to fifteen minute breaks every hour or so, just to stay hydrated, until lunch. Silently the two walked to a sushi restaurant and quickly ordered their meals. Their activities had remained the same for years: Train, eat, train, train, train, avoid Lee and Gai's "youthfulness", train, eat, train, then part. Much of their time was spent in silence, for Neji didn't talk very much and TenTen felt no need to force him to.

Today was different though. As the partners sat down and began their meals, TenTen saw Neji stiffen suddenly, moreso than usual. She quickly looked at the nearest reflective surface (the tinted glass to her right) and saw the head of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, and the Hyuuga elders sitting down at a close by table.

This was an unusual sight. The dominating heads of the Hyuuga clan, sitting, at an informal sushi restaurant, outside of the Hyuuga complex. TenTen had absolutely no idea what to do; Neji seemed very uncomfortable watching his fellow family members.

She leaned forward and whispered to Neji, "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

Neji said nothing but slowly nodded. He was normally all right with seeing his clansmen, as there were plenty of them, and seeing the heads of his clan, as he was closely related to them, but this was a shock. Neji was unprepared to see them; he was taking a break from training with a female teammate, at a restaurant.

TenTen waited for Neji to take the lead, and he did. Neji suddenly stood, dropped more than enough money to pay for the food, turned on his heel, and started to walk in the opposite direction of his clan leaders. TenTen stood to follow when she was suddenly halted by the sadly expected voice.

"Waitress! We need water," an impolite elder ordered. TenTen turned around, not knowing what exactly to do. She didn't have much time to think though as Hiashi sadly recognized her.

"Aren't you my nephew's teammate? Tenshi or something?"

TenTen was taken aback. He seemed to have no respect for her, not surprising really. TenTen was surprisingly saddened though; he couldn't even remember her name! It wasn't as if he had only met her once before. It was many times, due to team meetings, random encounters at the complex, and his observations of Neji's skills.

"TenTen," came a familiar voice sent from Heaven to rescue her from this embarrassment, "Hiashi-sama, her name is TenTen and she is indeed my teammate." Neji spoke formally, informing Hiashi of his error. He bowed his head to the elders and rose back up, protectively standing in front of TenTen, as if the Hyuuga leaders would bite.

Hiashi made no notion to acknowledge his error and focused his attention on his nephew. "Neji, you are taking a break from training, I assume?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, TenTen and I were just about to head back to resume our practice" Neji formally replied not breaking eye contact with his uncle.

"Very well, check on Hinata for me sometime today as well, her progress is slowing and I need to know how she compares with her teammates" Hiashi commanded causing TenTen to shudder at the coldness of his voice when regarding his eldest daughter. Neji nodded, bowed, and turned to leave when Hiashi's voice was heard once again, "Neji. You may bring her again," Hiashi said nodding to TenTen. Neji bowed once more and left, nearly dragging TenTen along for the ride.

Neji and TenTen quickly and quietly made their way back to the training grounds. Neither one mentioned Hiashi's odd final note referring to TenTen, for a while at least.

"What did he mean by that?" TenTen asked, breaking the silence and looking Neji directly in the eyes.

Neji shook his head and sighed. He honestly had no idea what was going on in his uncle's head. By stating that TenTen could be in Hiashi's presence again, he was inviting her to the complex for something other than training. Dinner, probably. This was not good. If TenTen came for dinner, she would see the formal meal of the Hyuuga, and if Neji knew her at all, he knew she would _hate_ it.

"I think he was inviting you over for dinner sometime" Neji answered finally, looking everywhere but at TenTen.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Is there a reason I am here?_

_Did someone ask for me? Pray for me?_

_Or am I just a mistake?_

TenTen and Neji sat quietly at the training grounds. After Neji stated his beliefs as to what Hiashi meant when he said, "bring her again", TenTen had been quiet. It wasn't one of their normal silences too. It was rather painful and awkward. Neither one knew it, but they both were silently praying for Lee and Gai to break the silence. But of course, those two were probably running 500+ laps around Konoha or something. It wasn't like TenTen found it strange to go over to her friend's house, it was the fact that _Hiashi_ brought it up. This guy was not nosy when it came to girls with no families (or their names). Also, it seemed that Neji found this situation uncomfortable as well. Did he not want her to go? Was he embarrassed of her? Why would he be? She was strong, not the best, but no matter what she wouldn't go down without a fight…. So what made this situation so awkward?

Well, it could be the fact that the elders were crazy in Neji's mind. Even though Neji held the Hyuuga clan in high regard, the elders were a bit…ancient… for Neji to feel comfortable being himself around. That meant, no TenTen. She was a huge part of his life, but absent in his home life. There was a reason for this. Both Neji and TenTen knew it too. Neji didn't want TenTen to be stuck in the clan's… mumbo jumbo… or affairs/stuff.

TenTen soon became aware of the time. Waaaaaaay past the normal time for them to "have lunch" or whatever break that was. She stood up, hoping to use this as an excuse to get the old, still quiet but happy, Neji back.

"Should we… uh… train?" TenTen somewhat awkwardly asked causing Neji to focus his eyes on her for the first time since the awkward situation arose. TenTen gave a small smile when she saw a glimmer of the old Neji back as he nodded and stood.

The situation seemed to dissolve as the two partners trained, but as usual, it was on both partners' minds the entire time.

Nighttime. Neji's favorite. The peace. The quiet. Time to relax and think. That's exactly what he did.

Neji couldn't get his mind off of TenTen today. What was it that was driving him crazy? The invitation to lunch? No… sure it was unusual, but TenTen could handle his clan for an hour, no matter how uncomfortable they are. And yes, he wanted to keep her out of the clan's trouble, but one lunch wouldn't do any harm, right?

He was overthinking this.

Neji took a deep breath, and closed his white eyes. What was it? Was it her? Or something else...

Neji shifted and his eyebrow twitched. _Oh no…_ he thought, _damn hormones. What do they want from me today? More of my sanity?_ That must have been it, because Neji already started to feel like he was less in control. Not good. It sucked to be seventeen. (**AN: Lol I'm seventeen xD **). Those god-forsaken hormones were going to kill him because all he could think about was his teammate, his best friend, his partner, his TenTen. _Wait… my TenTen? She's not mine! But… no stop. Don't even go down this road. Best friend, no more! That's it! Done._

And with that, Neji decided that tonight was just not the night to think and went to bed.

TenTen sneezed. _I cannot get a cold now!_ She groaned in her mind. _I'm so close to the Jonin exams!_

"TenTen! Are you home?"

_Sunano_. TenTen thought before replying, "Yep, I'm in my room, dinner's in the fridge!" There was no other response, indicating that Sunano was eating. Good thing too. TenTen just wanted time to think.

_Neji…_TenTen stopped. Then smiled a bit at the thought of the two of them together. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she remembered reality. There was _no_ way.

The next morning the pair started their work just as normal, not mentioning either one's radical thoughts from the previous night. That was, until the dreaded lunchtime of course…

"Maybe you should come over for dinner sometime, TenTen" Neji suddenly spoke after careful consideration of each word.

TenTen cocked her head and looked at him again with a look of confusion. "Did you want me to?" She asked wanting to make sure it was okay with him beforehand.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked" Neji bluntly replied. He then stood. "We should continue" referring to the previous training the two had been practicing beforehand. TenTen nodded with a small smile on her face.

"But first, tell me, when should I come over?" She asked curiously. Neji paused, and thought clearly of a good day.

"Tonight" Was the only answer that came to his mind. TenTen blinked and nodded, jumping back, preparing to attack Neji with her extensive weapon collection. She wasn't called the Weapons Mistress of Konoha for nothing!

Neji smirked and slid down into his trademark Hyuuga stance, egging TenTen to start the fight.

Training with Neji was where TenTen was the most at ease. Even though she was fighting him, she felt so safe. He never actually hurt her, and he sure as heck didn't plan to, so she was protected. It was odd really, everyday she pushed herself to her limits, but she felt the best there, was it some sort of joke? Strange.

Neji always knew he could trust TenTen; she covered his blind spot well and didn't let it show to any possible enemies. TenTen worked well with him. He was close range, she was long. They could always find that happy medium, even if it took some unhappy compromises.

Was this real? Neither ninja could tell that the other was thinking of the other. That would have made this seemingly normal friendship waaaay too abnormal and maybe evolve into something more, but nope…. After all, Karma's got to have a but of fun as well, right?

It was after the partners' training time and the both headed back to their respective homes in preparation for that night. The chefs had been told there would be one more person joining them for dinner, Hiashi had agreed to eat with them, and Neji's cousins were well informed of the situation.

On the other hand, TenTen was running around the small apartment, looking for a notepad to leave a message for Sunano saying she wouldn't be home for dinner. This was a rush, yet so frightening. THE TenTen was frightened of a bunch of men. Ugh, what a shame.

Dinnertime was upon the two teammates.

Two very different people, one goal- for tonight to go well, or at least without any disasters…


	3. Chapter 3

_Can someone help me?_

_I think I'm losing my mind…_

_I'm so lonely… I just want someone to care_

TenTen nervously patted her light purple kimono. Her hair was let down for public view for the first time in ages. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but TenTen was beginning to second-guess herself, on everything: her hair, her clothes, her light lip-gloss… everything. Not good.

She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door, which immediately slid open to reveal a Hyuuga she had never seen before. She bowed lowly and stated that she was here for dinner. He let her in and led her down the hallway.

TenTen followed uncomfortably until, when she rounded a corner, she saw Neji walking towards her. She immediately smiled and went forward to greet him. When she did, she came face-to-face with a wide-eyed Hyuuga.

"T-TenTen?" He asked almost hesitantly. TenTen looked confused for a moment. Did he not really recognize her? Did she really look that different?

TenTen slowed her frantic thoughts and smiled; "Yes Neji, it's me" She stopped short of making a joke due to the extra presence in the now uncomfortably small hall. Neji turned to the other Hyuuga and nodded. Suddenly, the unknown Hyuuga vanished and it was just Neji and TenTen. She gave a soft smile, not really knowing what else to do.

"You look… different", Neji…complimented?

TenTen laughed, "Well yes, I didn't really know how formal these dinners were, so I gave it my best shot. I hope it looks alright," She added nervously

"You look great TenTen" Neji sternly answered with a bit more confidence after seeing TenTen's nervousness. TenTen blushed and smiled brightly. It was then that she noticed what he was wearing. Neji wore a more formal version of his normal clothing. It represented the Hyuuga clan and fit him well, very well. TenTen blushed a bit more, thinking of her teammate like that. But he looked very handsome, not that he didn't before, it was just _very_ apparent now. TenTen shook her head slightly to get those inappropriate thoughts out of her head… what? She was seventeen, she can look a bit… right?

TenTen finally murmured a small thank you to Neji and he led her down the twisty hallways to a dining hall. Hinata and Hanabi were already there silently waiting for the remaining parties. Both wore kimonos, so TenTen relaxed about her choice of clothing. Hinata stood up and lightly walked over the TenTen and Neji.

"Hello TenTen, how are you?" She asked with a small greeting bow.

TenTen returned the small bow and responded with, " I am wonderful, thank you. It is so nice to be here. How are you?" Neji was shocked at the sudden change in his normally very relaxed partner. He knew _very well_ that she could act serious in situations, but she already seemed to fit right in with the formal dinners. Normally this formal exchange would be semi-awkward with a new guest, as they would not be able to carry themselves the way the Hyuugas did, mainly with their vocabulary and formal expressions.

Neji was ripped from his thoughts when another door slide open revealing Hiashi. Neji suddenly became fearful. Hiashi would no doubt test TenTen, like he had done with anyone who joined them for dinner, and if she did not exceed Hiashi's expectations, Neji may be forced to leave his training partner due to his orders.

"Good evening everyone, the elders will be arriving shortly," Hiashi announced. This announcement threw off TenTen. _Elders? I didn't know they would be coming…_ TenTen mildly panicked but was sure to not express any of that, for it would worry Neji and might ruin Hiashi's opinion of her. Neji stood protectively next to TenTen, which helped calm her down. Sadly, Hiashi walked right over to the two teammates and addressed TenTen. "I'm very pleased you could make it tonight for dinner." He said, as formally as expected.

TenTen bowed in thanks and rose up, "Thank you so much for having me. It is a great pleasure to be here." Neji relaxed a little, TenTen seemed to be able to conduct herself without his help.

"The pleasure is all ours," Hiashi motioned to the table, "please sit, we will begin shortly"

TenTen bowed once more and was led to the table by Neji, who pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She thanked him and sat down, happy to find out that he would sit right next to her. _Very_ close to her. It was comforting in a way.

A third door slid open and five clan elders walked in. Neji suddenly stood, but Hinata and Hanabi remained sitting. TenTen looked alarmingly at Hinata and Neji hoping for a clue as to what to do. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, keeping her in her seat. The touch was a shock to TenTen. Neji never really touched anyone unless he was attacking them, and this light contact sent sparks through the both of them. Neji moved away from TenTen, stepped to the side and bowed to the elders. They ignored him.

That made TenTen angry. So this is what it was like to be a branch member. Neji was a well-respected ninja outside of his clan, but here, now, he was just an extra seat. Neji remained standing until the elders had found their seats. TenTen then realized that Neji had placed her on the corner, so she would not be sitting next to any elders, just Neji to her left and Hiashi at the head.

TenTen was not the only one to notice this; Hiashi had a barely noticeable smile on his face when he looked at the seating. Neji was smart, he wanted to keep TenTen distanced from the elders as much a possible.

The food was then placed on the table and the servers had provided preserved plates with small portions of everything on it. The remaining food was left in serving plates and bowls for them to pull more off of as desired.

Hiashi stood. "We have a special guest tonight." Hiashi looked down at TenTen and Neji motioned her to rise. She did. "We have the honor of hosting TenTen, Neji's long-time training partner." TenTen bowed to the elders and sat back down as Hiashi did.

The elders began to eat. This signaled to the others that it was okay to begin. Hiashi looked at TenTen, a small smile began when the edges of his mouth began to twitch upward. He then addressed her, "TenTen, you look very lovely tonight. It is nice to see a strong kunoichi able to transform to whatever the occasion." TenTen looked up with wide eyes at the leader, she then lightly blushed.

"Thank you very much Hyuuga-sama, for the compliment," TenTen was very shocked at the clan leader's forwardness, but was flattered that even Hiashi thought she looked nice that night. It had taken a lot of hard work to look like that: lots of outfits and hairstyles, lots of shaving and light make-up, so lots of time.

"Surely my daughters and my nephew agree," Hiashi stated. The daughters agreed quickly, stating that she was absolutely beautiful, and Neji had frozen. Hiashi's eyes looked directly at him. TenTen was suddenly very uncomfortable…

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, TenTen looks wonderful tonight, as she always does," Neji answered after the short stare-off between uncle and nephew. TenTen stopped breathing for a moment. Neji had not only complimented her at that point in time, but stated that she always looked good. That's coming for the guy who trained with her, and _never_ gave a compliment like that. She blushed deeply. She quietly thanked the sisters and Neji for their kindness and became very interested in the dishes on the table. It was quiet other then the sounds of eating.

"TenTen, was it?" An elder asked. TenTen looked at the elder speaking to her and nodded.

"Yes sir" She said politely.

The elder nodded, "How long have you been working with Neji?" He asked. He didn't once look at Neji. Once again, Neji, the prodigy, was invisible.

TenTen gave a soft smile, "We have been training together since our genin groups were formed, five years ago." The elder seemed mildly pleased.

"That's quite a long time, TenTen, are you pleased with your situation?" The elder asked. TenTen was mildly taken aback, but didn't let it show. The elder was suggesting that she and Neji… train with other people?

She gave a smile, "Yes sir, I am very pleased. Neji had been a wonderful partner. We work well together, I think. I have learned much from him, and I really appreciate all he has done for me." TenTen felt awkward discussing Neji as if he wasn't right there- especially when he was sitting right next to her.

The elder nodded and resumed eating. TenTen smiled in relief. She peaked a glance at Neji who was simply staring at his food. Not a single bite taken. TenTen lowered her head to go into Neji's peripheral and looked at him questioningly. Neji's eyes met hers and he then relaxed and took a bite to show her he was okay. TenTen smiled, _same old Neji. Trying to make me feel better when something is upsetting him… was it the elders? Was it… __me?_ TenTen frowned for a second and looked down at her plate. Before she could fully lose herself in her mind, Hiashi broke in.

"Does the food taste alright, TenTen?" Hiashi asked with no expression on his face.

TenTen blushed, "N-no Hyuuga-sama, it tastes absolutely wonderful, thank you." She answered, hoping he would just leave it at that, but no.

"So, TenTen, what are your plans for the future?" Hiashi asked. TenTen looked shocked at the sudden change in topic.

"Well, I am participating in the Jonin exams in two months, and I hope to rise to that rank, I would like to train a Genin team later on in my career, and I guess I haven't planned much of anything else." TenTen struggled to answer, but still held her own against the odd question.

That's when Hiashi silenced her with another question, "What about marriage?"

TenTen sat there dumbfounded. Neji's eyes widened dramatically. Everyone froze, waiting for TenTen's answer.

Neji came to her rescue, "Hiashi-sama, I mean no disrespect, but isn't that a very personal question to ask our guest?" Hiashi looked at Neji with a very curious look on his face. Neji couldn't quite place the expression.

"Quiet boy, Hiashi didn't ask _you!_" an elder exclaimed. Neji's eyebrows furrowed and TenTen was insulted.

She stood up and addressed him "Excuse me sir, please do not talk to Neji like that. It is very disrespectful and I do not find it appropriate for this evening." TenTen boldly addressed the elder. Everyone froze as the elder glared at the standing girl. She looked very displeased and had broken her proper composure when the elder spoke like that to her partner- no her _friend_. Hiashi smiled. This was very interesting, indeed. Before he could comment, Neji stood up and lightly touched TenTen's arm. He motioned for her to sit, and she did, feeling very angry- at herself, for breaking composure and at the elder, for being so rude to her friend. Neji bowed deeply to the elder.

"I apologize for my intrusion in the conversation and for TenTen's outburst. She means nothing of it." He sat back down. The elder looked pleased. TenTen looked disbelievingly at Neji. This was unlike him. Neji slightly shook his head 'no' with a sad look on his face. TenTen lowered her head in disappointment.

Great dinner huh?


	4. Chapter 4

_Can I help someone?_

_Does someone need me like I need them?_

_Will I be able to find them?_

Dinner had ended thank goodness. TenTen could not believe how Neji acted. He let the elders walk all over him. TenTen knew that Neji couldn't be the Neji she sees in front of the elders, but she didn't know he wouldn't have a backbone!

Neji was walking her home. It was silent. Until TenTen needed to say, "I'm sorry I ruined the dinner, Neji." Neji looked straight at TenTen with disbelief in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, "The elders didn't like it, but…" He stopped, lost in thought. TenTen waved a hand in front of his face trying to get him back in this world. She leaned over his head to be inside his frame of view.

"But what?" TenTen asked. She was concerned that tonight ruined their friendship. She could not have that. It just was not going to happen. Without Neji, TenTen… couldn't even think of what her life would be like without him.

"It meant a lot to me…" Neji said so quietly, TenTen almost missed it. This was very out of character for Neji, but she could tell he meant it. TenTen gave him a soft smile.

"Anytime, partner. You deserve better treatment than that by those old farts!" TenTen exclaimed while bouncing.

Neji did something very strange then… He laughed. TenTen froze for a second as she saw her normally stoic partner laugh out loud. She then smiled, grabbed his hand and started running. She didn't exactly know why, but she did. He followed. They ran all the way to her apartment, which was surprisingly empty, suggesting that Sunano had worked late, or was out with friends.

At her door she started laughing, Neji looked at TenTen confused. "I've never heard you full-on laugh like that before, Neji!" TenTen said smiling. "You should laugh more often! It's fun"

Neji gave her a small smile, that could barely been seen, "I'll try to work on it" He said, hinting that he wouldn't actually try, but TenTen would need to make another joke like before.

After a slight pause, Neji spoke again, "You know, Hiashi was right," TenTen looked at Neji, confused. "You look beautiful tonight." TenTen flushed at Neji's comment. "But I must say, you look even more beautiful when you smile." TenTen stared at Neji, surprised at his uncharacteristic comment. Then, she couldn't help but break out into a large smile, and laughed.

"Thank you Neji, you should try it sometime" TenTen suggested, raising her eyebrows. Neji smirked. TenTen rolled her eyes, "No smirking! Smile!" TenTen's wide smile made it really hard for Neji to say no, so he compromised.

Neji realized that today had been one of the strangest days in his life. His best friend met his family, and told them off, she dressed up in a fancy kimono, she made him laugh out loud, and he called her beautiful- twice. Neji wasn't acting like himself. Maybe it was the freedom she had given him when she politely asked the elders to treat Neji with more respect, or maybe it was when he saw her-dressed up for him. Either way, Neji realized that today was the day he needed to change things.

"How about we compromise?" He asked suddenly. TenTen cocked her head to the side and was about to ask how when she was cut off.

Neji had leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips. TenTen's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe this was happening, but as she felt his lips on her, her eyes started to close and she felt reality slip away. It was just the two of them. But it ended all too soon as Neji began to pull away, slightly embarrassed at his forwardness. TenTen opened her eyes and stared straight at him. She took a step forward, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. This time it was longer, and Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to make the moment last. When they broke apart for air Neji cocked his head to the side, mimicking TenTen's previous confused look.

"How is _that_ a compromise?" TenTen asked incredulously. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, but she was confused how smiling led to kissing. Neji smiled at her. A real smile. "O-oh." TenTen stammered.

Neji turned on his heel and looked back at her, "Goodnight, TenTen".

"Goodnight Neji, and thank you" TenTen answered opening her door and stepping inside. As he began to walk away, TenTen closed her door, ran to her room and squealed.

She really did like him, and tonight showed that he liked her. Did that mean they were dating? TenTen froze… Neji hadn't said anything of the sort, _were_ they dating? Or was that a spur of the moment thing? TenTen gasped; She had kissed him the second time, was if the first time was just Neji testing the waters? What if he didn't actually like her? Could he have just been thanking her? Or… TenTen growled. She was overthinking this. Tomorrow during training, she would talk to him. Yeah, then they would sort everything out.

TenTen went to sleep with a smile on her face.

If only Neji could have done the same thing. When Neji arrived back home, he was greeted by the entire dinner party minus his two young cousins. Neji frowned. This was not good.

"Neji, your partner treated Hiro-sama very disrespectfully at the dinner. This is unacceptable, we have decided that you will no longer train with her, but you will train with Hiashi, and only other Hyuuga ninja" an elder reported to Neji. Neji froze. Not good, not good, not good. He turned to Hiashi who showed no emotion on his face. Hiashi was the only would know _might_ be able to persuade the elders to rethink their decision, and as a branch member, Neji had to obey. "As a matter of fact, Neji," The elder continued, "You will no longer see her, for she might be a bad influence on your manners."

_No!_ Neji exclaimed in his mind, _How can you do this?_ Neji's eyes hit the floor in order to control himself. _She's all I have…_

The elders left, leaving Hiashi present. "I am sorry Neji, I tried to get the elders to listen, but they would not have it." Hiashi placed his hand on Neji's shoulder. "I know she means a lot to you, and I wish I could help. Even though I may not be the best uncle and father, I do want you all to be happy." Hiashi let go of his should when Neji did not move after Hiashi's confession. "I will see you in the morning for training" He said and left. Neji stood on the threshold of the front door. He stared at the wooden floor in front of him and made no attempt to move. He finally looked outside when he heard the faint sound of rain.

All Neji could think about was the irony, he could not cry over his loss, so the sky would for him. How pathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Could it be him?_

_Am I supposed to help him?_

_Am I supposed to free the one I love?_

TenTen woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran to the training grounds, skipping breakfast. When she got to the grounds, it was empty. TenTen shrugged, _Neji's a bit late, or am I early?_ So she waited patiently. But when it was 10 am TenTen got very nervous. Neji was supposed to be there 4 hours ago. She had no idea what was holding him. Then all of her worries flooded her brain. _He made a mistake last night and now he can't face me! Oh God! What have I done?_

TenTen ran to he other teammate and team leader, the famous Maito Gai and Rock Lee. "Lee, Gai-sensei, have you seen Neji anywhere?" She asked, trying to ignore the urge to cry over her foolishness.

Her "youthful" teammates jumped in shock, "Our beautiful flower cannot find our youthful teammate! We shall help you in your search! And if we cannot find him, we shall do 500 laps around Konoha on our hands without a break!" Gai-sensei exclaimed. Lee "yosh-ed" in agreement and the both disappeared in search for Neji. TenTen sighed and shook her head, she should have known that would have happened.

TenTen looked up and saw Hinata and her teammates walking past. TenTen ran towards them without a second thought.

"Hinata!" TenTen called. Hinata stopped and turned around in surprise. After seeing TenTen, Hinata lowered her head, as if she was very sad. TenTen was taken aback, _what happened?_ She asked herself. "Have you seen Neji around, Hinata? He's very late for training and I'm starting to worry," TenTen asked the sky heiress.

"T-tenTen-san, Neji-nii is not allowed to leave the compound for a while…" Hinata whispered with much regret in her voice. Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata curiously. TenTen froze, eyes wide.

"W-what?" TenTen stammered, "Why?"

Hinata looked at TenTen once again. The heiress looked like she was about to cry, but then again, so did TenTen. "You know why…" Was all Hinata said before she turned back around, "I'm v-very sorry TenTen". Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata who nodded. The three ninja and Akamaru walked away slowly, with the boys trying to cheer the shy Hinata up.

TenTen stood in shock. Neji was in trouble because of her. She knew exactly where to go next, but she couldn't move. Her muscles refused to listen and TenTen found herself falling to the ground and softly crying to herself.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault" TenTen repeated softly over and over.

TenTen came to the grounds everyday. She waited for Neji everyday, but she knew he wasn't coming. She knew he couldn't.

TenTen broke off contacts with most of her friends. She spent all of her time at the grounds, mostly training by herself, unable to replace her first partner and love. TenTen spent everyday there. It was all she could do, maybe if she rose to the same rank as Neji, they would be assigned a mission together, or somehow they would meet again.

So she trained. For two months.

Two Months Later:

Neji stood across the Hyuuga training grounds from his uncle. He did not lift his eyes up from the ground. Neji was broken. He knew it too. He had finally realized he loved TenTen, and it was too late. He would not be able to see her again for a long time. Hiashi walked over to his nephew and suggested they start with a warm-up bout. Neji, as usual, made no move to suggest he had heard his uncle, until Hiashi came forward in the Hyuuga stance.

Neji did not move until Hiashi was in his reach, and once he was, Neji, once again, let out his anger. Hiashi was suddenly thrown back to the other side of the grounds and hit the wall behind him. Neji's gentle fist had been so powerful, it pushed Hiashi all the way back. Hiashi looked up in surprise, he was wounded now, not enough to truly hurt him, enough to scare him though. The thing that hit him the hardest was how he also saw the pain in Neji's eyes. Neji lost his partner, best friend, comrade, and love, all with one order. Hiashi made an executive decision.

"Neji, we need more room. Let us go to your old training ground." Hiashi yelled across the field. The elder, Hiro, looked on in disapproval, but did not stop the two Hyuugas from leaving the compound. After all, Hiashi was there, so TenTen should not be a problem, and the branch member had held his tongue all this time around the elders.

Neji walked alongside the injured Hyuuga. Then, he froze. _TenTen_. She was there. Kneeling on the ground, hands covered in mud supporting her body, hair a mess, and tears running down her face, she was exhausted from training and mourning her loss. Neji saw none of that though, all he saw was her. Without looking at Hiashi, who had stopped alongside Neji, Neji ran forward and picked TenTen up off the ground, swinging her up into the air and he held onto her.

TenTen's eyes flew open as she felt arms easily pick her up and throw her into the air, only to be caught a second later. She first saw Hiashi, standing a couple meters away, and she instantly knew who was holding her.

"Neji" She whispered. TenTen wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She never wanted to let go. "You're here" She quietly spoke into his ear.

"I'm so sorry" Came his short reply. Trust Neji to be a man of few words, no matter the occasion. But TenTen didn't care. All she knew was that her best friend was back. But she knew he would have to leave soon.

Their embrace finally ended and TenTen felt tears welling up in her eyes. But no, she wouldn't cry. This was too important. TenTen looked him in the eyes; she didn't have a crush on Neji anymore. She loved him. She knew it. Probably always had. The two teens had relied on each other for ages, they trusted one another, no secrets, no shame, only truth. Now, the two could not be stopped.

Hiashi turned around, trusting the younger Hyuuga and giving him some space. Neji held TenTen close again and whispered to her, "I can sneak out of the complex to see you. The elders have loosened up on my punishment, so I think I can get out to see you." TenTen's eyes widened against Neji's chest.

"When?" Was all she asked, still in shock over seeing him again.

"Every night, at midnight", Came the reply. So much for Neji's long speeches. TenTen nodded. This was happening. She was going to see him again, a lot. She was beyond ecstatic. Not words could really describe it.

They were going to meet. The idea was music to both teens' ears.

Neji once again released TenTen. He was worried. Maybe this was too fast. Yes, they both loved each other. Yes, they had known each other for years. Yes, he was happy. But something told him this was going fast. After all, it all started after the dinner. They had only had, like 5 minutes together really. He knew he would need to slow down. Take her on a couple dates, act like friends, as they used to, but he couldn't help it. Neji had never had such a powerful emotion like this. Even the rage he used to feel over his father's death could not trump his love for TenTen. He needed her in his life.

TenTen hummed as she walked through her front door. She had spent an hour with Neji while he was "training with Hiashi". It was perfect.

"TenTen?" Sunano asked, "Is that you?" She was confused, TenTen had not acted this happy since… before Neji went away.

"I saw him today, Sunano" TenTen answered. She knew Sunano was curious about her strange behavior. Sunano brightened and knew exactly what TenTen was talking about. Sunano was so happy to see TenTen like that. "We're meeting tonight. It needs to be late so the elders don't know" TenTen explained. Sunano squealed and hugged TenTen.

"I'm so happy things are starting to look up for you two"


	6. Author's Hint

Kay so no one wants to review…. Makes me not want to post. Hint hint….


End file.
